The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for handling oil well and water well tubulars and rods, including but not limited to drill pipe, drill collars, well casing, production tubing, sucker rods, pump column pipe, and the like, all of which tubulars, pipes, and rods are referred to herein simply as "down-hole tubulars." More particularly, this invention relates to such a handling apparatus which exhibits improved safety of operation and ease of use and setup.
In the past, drill rigs with top head rotary drives have on occasion been provided with pivotably mounted pipe booms for raising and lowering lengths of down-hold tubulars between the horizontal position, in which they are transported and stored, and the vertical position, in which they are aligned with the drilling axis of the rig to be joined to other lengths. Such booms facilitate handling, assembly and disassembly of down-hole tubular strings.